Forza Horizon 4/Update 11
Update 11, dubbed "Top Gear" and also known as Series 11, is the eleventh major content update for Forza Horizon 4 released on July 2, 2019. The update adds a new Horizon Story mode featuring the British televion series ''Top Gear'' with reward cars that have appeared on that series. Other new notable additions include the 2019 Ford Ranger Raptor as an Autoshow-purchasable car, the return of class-based Rivals events, new Star Card Challenge completion unlocks and a timeline view for every Horizon Life series.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cLDzl7lQH6w Star Card Challenges *Star Card Challenge completion unlocks **Gamertag Flair reward for each challenge completion **Racing Superstar - PG Race Outfit **PR Stunt Superstar - 2012 Hot Wheels Rip Rod (Previous Hard-to-Find Car) **Superstar Explorer - Gold Viking Helmet **Superstar Creator - Black Chicken Suit **Story Superstar - 2017 Ferrari 812 Superfast (Previous Hard-to-Find Car) **Adventure Superstar - Golden Chicken Suit The Top Gear Horizon Special *New Horizon Story - The Top Gear Horizon Special *Tier rewards **Tier 2 - "Tonight, On Top Gear" (Emote) **Tier 3 - I Am The Stig Tee **Tier 4 - 2017 Mercedes-Benz E 350 D 4MATIC Terrain "Project E-AT" (New Horizon Life Car) **Tier 5 - 2018 Top Gear Track-Tor (New Horizon Life Car) **Tier 6 - The Stig Race Suit **Tier 7 - 2014 Mercedes-Benz G 63 AMG 6x6 (New Horizon Life Car) Autoshow * 2019 Ford Ranger Raptor (New Autoshow Car) Festival Playlist Series *Duration - July 4, 2019 to August 1, 2019 *Series Completion Bonuses ** 1926 Bugatti Type 35 C (Autoshow Car) - 50% completion unlock ** I Beat The Stig Tee - 80% completion unlock Summer Season *Duration - July 4, 2019 to July 11, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** Alien Morph Suit - 50% completion unlock ** 2004 Maserati MC12 Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** Classic Race Helmet - The Trial unlock ** 1973 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am SD-455 (Wheelspin Car) - Playground Games reward ** 2011 DS Automobiles DS3 Racing (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** Modern Race Suit Grey - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2003 Ferrari 360 Challenge Stradale (Autoshow Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 2017 Alfa Romeo Giulia Quadrifoglio Forza Edition (Forza Edition Car) ** 1973 Ford XB Falcon GT (Wheelspin Car) ** Classic Race Suit ** Karate Master (Emote) Autumn Season *Duration - July 11, 2019 to July 18, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 1996 Chevrolet Impala Super Sport (New Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 1965 Pontiac GTO (Hard-to-Find Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 2018 Mercedes-Benz X-Class (Hard-to-Find Car) - The Trial unlock ** 2002 BMW M3-GTR (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2011 McLaren 12C Coupé (New Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 1995 Nissan Nismo GT-R LM (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 1965 Hoonigan Gymkhana 10 Ford Hoonicorn Mustang (Hard-to-Find Car) ** 2013 McLaren P1 (Autoshow Car) ** Chainmail Tee ** Chainmail Skirt Winter Season *Duration - July 18, 2019 to July 25, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2006 Koenigsegg CCX (New Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 2016 Koenigsegg Regera (Autoshow Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 2017 Chevrolet Colorado ZR2 (Hard-to-Find Car) - The Trial unlock ** Mexican Hat Dance (Car Horn) - Seasonal Playground Games reward ** 2018 Mercedes-AMG GT 4-Door Coupé (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** Unimpressed Round Glasses - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2018 Ford Mustang RTR Spec 5 (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 2018 MINI John Cooper Works Countryman All4 (Hard-to-Find Car) ** 2014 Ford #11 Rockstar F-150 Trophy Truck (Autoshow Car) ** In the Hall of the Mountain King (Car Horn) ** Shark Wellies Spring Season *Duration - July 25, 2019 to August 1, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2013 Caterham Superlight R500 Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 2001 TVR Tuscan S (Hard-to-Find Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 2013 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited DeBerti Design (New Hard-to-Find Car) - The Trial unlock ** 1969 Ferrari Dino 246 GT (Autoshow Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** Sequined Flatcap - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 1980 Renault 5 Turbo Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 2018 Apollo Intensa Emozione (Hard-to-Find Car) ** 2006 Hummer H1 Alpha (Wheelspin Car) ** Floral Wellies ** Jazzy Jacket Patch Notes *New Features **Top Gear Horizon Special ***The Horizon Festival is in the UK this year, and Top Gear presenter Chris Harris and The Stig are there to see what it’s all about. This update adds a new Horizon Story, with 7 chapters of gameplay featuring entirely new gameplay, narrated by Chris Harris. Completing the Top Gear Horizon Special will unlock the “I am The Stig” T-shirt , The Stig Race Suit, the Top Gear Project E-AT, the Top Gear Track-Tor and the Mercedes Benz G63 6x6 Sports Utility Truck. **Auction House Changes ***The maximum possible Auction House prices for many cars will now fluctuate based on sales, up to a maximum of 20.000.000 CR. The system will monitor which cars sell quickly, and allow their maximum price to rise over time. The maximum price for cars that do not sell quickly will fall over time, to find an equilibrium. Legendary Painters will not be affected by this system, and will be able to set prices as before. We will monitor the impact of this feature on car prices and continue to respond to it. **Class-Based Rivals ***Back by popular demand, we’ve added Class-Based Rivals to Forza Horizon 4! Now you can build the perfect hot-lapping machine for each Class and each Route, and dominate those leaderboards. These new Class-Based Rivals Events have been added alongside our existing curated Events. **Horizon Life Timeline ***This is your Horizon Life! We’ve added the ability to deep-dive into your progress through the Horizon Life campaign, and see the rewards you’ve yet to unlock. Simply visit the Horizon Life screen and choose any tile to see your progress in that area of the campaign. **More Star Card Rewards ***Being a superstar deserves super rewards, so we’ve amped up each of the Star Cards with an extra reward. Only the base game content is required to complete the Star Card challenges and earn these rewards.: ****Become a Racing Superstar to earn the PG Race Outfit (Legendary Clothing) ****Become a PR Stunt Superstar to earn the 2012 Hot Wheels Rip Rod (Legendary Car) ****Become a Superstar Explorer to earn the Gold Viking Helmet (Legendary Clothing) ****Become a Superstar Creator to earn the Dark Crown (Legendary Clothing) ****Become a Story Superstar to earn the 2017 Ferrari 812 Superfast (Legendary Car) ****Become an Adventure Superstar to earn the Golden Chicken Suit (Legendary Clothing) *Accessibility Improvements **Added High Contrast UI Mode, available from within Video Settings. Ensures that text elements have a minimum level of contrast with their backgrounds to aid readability for visually impaired users. **Added Screen Reader functionality to improve UI navigation for visually impaired users. This feature can be enabled using the ‘Let Games Read To Me’ option in the Xbox ‘Ease of Use’ system settings. *Cross Platform Fixes **Fixed an issue where rebooting at the initial car select during quick start would cause the player to be stuck at reboot **Fixed an issue where the player was always starting at the LEGO Valley house, despite selecting a home on the Mainland **Fixed an issue which caused the map to appear blurry for a few seconds when opened in LEGO Valley **Improved the logic behind what does, and what does not trigger wall riding penalties **Fixed an issue with audio distortion on the Koenigsegg Agera RS **Fixed an issue where some cars had no audio when selecting to “Drive Out” of Forzavista **Fixed an issue with sorting on Grandmaster Leaderboards for Online Adventure **Fixed an issue where stickers on LEGO Speed Champion cars were disappearing when underwater **Fixed an issue with some of the Beauty Spots in LEGO Valley playing the wrong VO **Seasonal Championships in LEGO Valley now count towards Star Card progression **Fixed an issue which would cause other cars to disappear, and remain missing, if the player entered and then quit an event whilst enrolled in a #FORZATHON Live event **Fixed an edge case where players would get stuck in a state where the pause menu would be blocked if they select a car for a co-op event as the host is cancelling the event **Fixed an issue in route creator where attempting to view the map via the pause menu after placing a checkpoint could lead to the player getting stuck on a blank screen **Fixed an issue in route creator in LEGO valley where the time of day and sky settings were not matching the creators settings **Fixed an issue where seasonal Speed and Drift Zones were not displaying their full route on the map, or mini-map **Fixed an issue where player Stats showed incorrect numbers for Horizon Stories and Businesses **Various performance and stability improvements Trivia *The update has a false release date of July 1, 2019 mentioned in the official release notes. References